The Chipmunk Adventure (1986 film) Credits
5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png Opening Credits *Warner Bros. and Illumination Entertainment presents *In Association With Universal Studios *"The Chipmunk Adventure" *Starring: The Chipmunks and The Chipettes *Written by: Janice Karman, Ross Bagdasrian, Nishit Shah *Production Designer: Carol Holman Grosvenor *Background Color Stylist: Ron Dias *Character Design: Louise Zingarelli *Chipmunk and Chipette Design by: Sandra *Music Score by: Randy Edelman *Produced by: Ross Bagdasarian *Directed by: Janice Karman Ending Credits Starring Voices (in order of appearance) *Ross Bagdasarian, Janice Karman, Dody Goodman, Susan Tyrell, Anthony DeLongis, Frank Welker *Additional Voices: Nancy Cartwright, Philip Clark, Ken Sansom, George Poulos, Charles Adler, Pat Pinney, Jack Angel, Mel Blanc, Kath Soucie, Laura Summer *Associate Producer: Gwendolyn Sue Shakespeare Animation *Directing Animators: Skip Jones, Don Spencer, Andrew Gaskill, Mitch Rochon, Becky Bristow, Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Animators: Viki Anderson, Paul Riley, Dan Haskett, Louise Zingarelli, Glen Keane, Dave Pruiksma, David Feiss, John Norton, Raul Garcia, J.K. Kim, Chuck Harvey, Kevin Lima, Kirk Tingblad, Norm Drew, Jorgen Klubien, Kevin Wurzer, Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White *Additional Animation: David Molina, Rebecca Rees, Corny Cole, Tanya Wilson, Tim Allen, Jesse Cosio, Sean Newton, Ken Boyer, Sue Kroyer, Tim Hauser, Will Finn, Bill Plympton, Glen Kennedy *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield Storyboard *Storyboard: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Dan Haskett, Roy Allen Smith, Andrew Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Norton, Mike Peraza *Story Artist: Lenord Robinson Layout *Layout Supervisor: Roy Allen Smith *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Andrew Austin, Gary Graham, Tapani Knuutila *Additional Layout: Dan Faucett, Mike Hodgson, J. Michael Spooner *Key Layout Clean-Up: Marc Christenson *Additional Layout Clean-Up: Rasoul Azadani, Jim Schlenker Backgrounds *Background Arists: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Ron Dias, William Lorencz, Byung-Seon Kwak, Jong-Hee Lee, Hyung-Soon Han, Koo-Beom Song, Jong-Won Ahn, Jae-Yoen Lee, Jong-Moon Lee, Kwan-Sik Park, Young-Soon Kim, Hyung-Hak Han, Thomas Woodington, Donald Towns *Photgrapher: John Suskin Voice Casting *Louise Zingarelli Prop Design *Mike Svayko Effects Animation *Supervising Animator: Kathleen Quaife-Hodge *Animators: Sari Gennis, Don Paul, January Nordman, Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd *Coordinating Animator: Bill Berg *Assistant Animator: Rob Bekuhrs *Effects Painters: Yeon-Kwan Jung, In-Kook Kim, Sang-Il Seo, Young-Sim Han, Yeo-Yeo Na *Special Optical Effects: Rocky Solotoff Clean-Up and Assistant Animation *Key Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe *Character Key Supervisors: Lureline Weatherly, Sandra *Supervisors: Renee Holt, Ron Migliore, Reg Bourdages, Raul Garcia, Marlene Robinson (Korea) *Key Clean-Up (Korea): Chun-Hee Kim, Soon-Jin Lee, Pyung-Eun Do *Assistant Animators: Karen Hardenbergh, Debra Armstrong, Alex Topete, Kent Culotta, Sharon Murray, Margie Wright-Stansbery, Jan Naylor, Leticia Lichtwardt, Vicki Banks, Judy Barnes, Susan Craig, Craig Evans, June Fujimoto, Terry Shakespeare, Emily Jiuliano, Susan Zytka, Brian McKim, Mike Lessa, Joe Horne, Michael Horowitz, Mona, Terry Naughton, Alan Smart, Ann Telnaes, Bill Thinnes, John Williamson, Dorris Bergstrom, Natasha Selfridge, Jim Bird, Cal Le Duc, Beverly Adams, Danny Antonucci, Jane Bonnet, Eileen Dunn, Heidi Guedel, Ray Harris, Al Holter, William Houchins, Frank Rocco, Pat Shinagawa, Myung-Ku Won, Jin-woo Lee, Kyu-O Chung, Jang-Pil Lee, Jung-Mee Chang, Mee-Sook Ahn *Animation Posing: Cynthia Swift Color Stylists *Color Key: Janice Karman *Additional Color Key: Bunny Munns, Ron Dias *Color Models: Jackie Sommerich, Mi Kyung Kwon *Additional Color Models: Deborah Mooneyham, Renee Alcazar, Mary Grant, Kevin Anderson, Beth Ann McCoy *Color Mark-Up: Diane Albracht, Sarah-Jane King, Victor Solis, Michelle Urbano, Chris Wirosko *Inkers: Mee-Hwa Lee, Hae-Jin Kim, Jong-Sook Cho, Jin-Sook Bae, Young-Hyun Park, Eun-Mee Park, Eun-Jung Kim, Sun-ae Park, Kyu-Min Sim, Hyun-Joo Lim *Painters: Soon-Nam No, Ok Cho, Yong-Nim Kim, Tae-Jung Lee, Soon-Rae Hwang, Eun-Sook Oh, Wee-Sook Jung, Soon-Ae Hong, Yeon-Sook Chang, Ji-Hyun Hong, Young-Soon Park, Eun-Mee Lee, Kyung-Seon Park, Nam-Ok Chang, Seon-Ja Park, Myung Soon Chung, Soon-He Kang, Sook-Hee Sim, Mee-Lee Kim, Yoo-Jung Lee, Yoon-Chun Kang, Yi-Seon Yoo, Kyung-Sook Paik, Ho-Im Kim, Ok-Bong Kim, Sook Shin, Boe-Ae Kim, Yang-Sun Kang, Mee-Sook Hong Animation Checking *Thomas Ling Yen, Pat Burns, Annamarie Costa, Vonnie Batson, Kathrin Victor Final Checking *Robin Police, Sandra Kumashiro, Jung Ja Kim, Jan Naylor, Yong-Nam Park Scene Planning *John Sparey, Glenn Higa *Camera: Chul-kyu Lim, Hyung Hee Kim *Xerox: Seon-Ok Park Computer Generated Graphics *Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith Editing *Editors: Tony Mizgalski, Sam Horta, Tim Borquez *Assistant Editor: Greg Griffin Sound *Supervising Sound Editor: Don Ernst *Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Gary Krivacek, Cecil Broughton, Scott Jackson, Tim Borquez, Michael Gollum *ADR Editor: Kevin Spears *Track Reading: Shelley Hinton *Foley Artists: Eileen Horta, Mary Rodgers *Foley Mixer: Richard Newman *Foley Editors: Leonard Wolf, Russ Hill, Stephen Janisz *Dubbing by: B & B Studios, Hollywood *Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios *Recording Engineer: Greg P. Russell *Re-Recording Mixers: Jeffrey J. Haboush, Greg P. Russell *Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. Production Team *Production Executive: Hope London *Production Supervisor: Rocky Solotoff *Assistant to Producer and Director: Denice Ferguson *Production Coordinators: Roxy Novotny Steven, Pat Burns, Young-Chan Choi (Korea) *Production Manager: Michael Wolf *Production Controller: F. James Barry *Production Secretary: Linda Strongin *Production Assistants: Greg Hinde, R.A. Brodhead, Veronica Wirth, Lourdes Arango, Charlie May (Korea) *Translator: Bong-Jun Kim *Korean Transporation: Hae-Myeon Song Music *Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Randy Edelman *Music Editor: Doug Lackey *Orchestrations: Ralph Ferraro *London · Music Coordinator: Ralph Velasco *Recording Engineer: Bob Mallet *Musical Score Recorded at: PRT Studios, London *Orchestral Music Performed by: The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Recorded at: CBS Studios, London Songs *The Chipmunk Adventure Theme Song by Randy Edelman Karman Ross Music *I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le gusta by Harry Warren and Mack Gordon/Gabriel Ruiz and Ray Gilbert CBS Feist Catalog, Inc./Peer International Corp. *Off to See the World by Randy Edelman Karman Ross Music *The Girls of Rock and Roll by Jay Levy and Terry Shaddick Karman Ross Music *Come On-A My House by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Monrach Music *Getting Lucky by Barry De Vorzon West Valley Music *My Mother by Randy Goodrum Karman Ross Music *Wooly Bully by Domingo Samudio Beckie Publishing Co. *Witch Doctor by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Monrach Music *Diamond Dolls by Donna Weiss and Elysee Alexander Karman Ross Music *Music Supervisors: Rick Riccobono, Rob Matheny *Engineer: Randy Tominaga *Arrangers: Howard Pfeiffer, Randy Edelman **All Songs Produced by: Janice Karman and Ross Bagdasarian **Voice Recorded at: B & B Studios, Hollywood **Engineers: Gregory Russell, Jackson Schwartz Titles *Design: Andrew Gaskill *Layout: Mike Hodgson, Carol Grosvenor Chipmunk Masseuse *Siri D. Galliano Promotions *National Promotions Consultant: Mildred Collins, Inc. *Artists: Rick Detorie, Sandra *Additional Animation Production: Sullivan Bluth Studios *Overseas Production: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Inc. *Special Thanks to: Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston *Dedicated to: Tiger Lilly *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound CC3DBF22-8841-4801-8CBE-50B05D864BAC.jpeg *No. 92191 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *Motion Picture Soundtrack Available on Buena Vista Records and Tapes *© MCMLXXXVI Bagdasarian Productions, The Walt Disney Company® All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Channel Category:Bagdasarian Productions Category:Musical Films Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company Category:MCA/Universal Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:ABC Family Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Rated G Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies